Dreams of Fantasy Parade
Dreams of Fantasy Parade, is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montreal which premiered on June, 8, 2025, as part of its 5th anniversary celebration. It had replace Mickey's Celebrating Bash Parade, it features Mickey Mouse and his Disney Friends take Guests to a world of fantasy and imagination as the five units and 12 floats immerse Guests in the many wonders of the Disney dream. The resort's 5th anniversary promotion, titled "Dreaming Celebration!", ran from June, 16, 2025, through May 20, 2026. Alice in Wonderland and Pinocchio Float was a retheme of the Caught Up in Daydreams and Jumpin' Jungle Jam Unit. Development Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade presents these stories through a development, scenic design, show actions, and developing the large inflatable elements used on the floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Jody Daily and Kevin Kidney, Creative Director Steven Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Disney Dreams of Fantasy Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Tokyo Disneyland’s Fantastic Inside!, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Disneyland Resort, Tokyo Disney Resort, and Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, designed the costumes. Content *The main piece of Dreams of Fantasy Parade is a broom based on Magical Broom, come from Tokyo Disney Resort's Dreaming Up!. *Other films featured on the parade include Mickey and a tribute to Fantasia, Fantasia 2000, Alice in Wonderland, Pinocchio, Princesses, Frozen, The Little Mermaid, Winnie the Pooh Toy Story, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Pocahontas. *The floats have a similar style from the Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams and Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade Parade Unit Dream of Fantasy (Mickey Mouse and Friends, Tin Soldier and Ballerina) *Opening: The parade starts with Spring Sprite, who dream from the Humpback Whales. This is followed by an amazing float featuring Tin Soldier and Ballerina as well as a little clock from 2010 short film Tick Tock Tale. This looks similar to the Opening Unit from Disneyland Park's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, Chip and Dale dressed as Dreaming-inspired walk in front of it Dream of Laughter & Fun (Bumble Boogie) *Bumble Boogie's Magical Broom: Bumble Boogie rides a small magical broom adorned with ribbons. The magic happens to be of a teapot. *''Alice in Wonderland'': Based on the 1951 animated film. Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter and March Hare appear on a float depicting a tea party, featuring teacups and pots, During the show stop, four bungee-jumping butterfly. This float is a retheme of the Caught Up in Daydream unit from Flights of Fantasy Parade. *''Pinocchio'': Based on the 1940 animated film. Pinocchio and Geppetto and attached to the float are Geppetto's Workshop and four Stromboli Puppets. During the show stop, three bungee-jumping can can puppet. This float is a retheme of the Jumpin' Jungle Jam unit from Flights of Fantasy Parade. Dream of Romance (Vanellope von Schweetz) *Vanellope von Schweetz's Magical Broom: Vanellope von Schweetz, like with Bumble Boogie rides a small broom float adorned with ribbons. This time a heart appears on the top. *Disney Princesses / Frozen : This 2-in-1 float has the Cinderella, Belle, Aurora, Rapunzel, Snow White, Anna, and Elsa appear at the balcony of the ice palace. as well as Suits of Armor, from the 1990 animated short film. The Prince and the Pauper. also perform on and around this unit along with the Jaq, Gus, Suzy and Perla entertaining guests. Dream of Imagination (Practical Pig, Fiddler Pig and Fifer Pig) *Practical Pig, Fiddler Pig and Fifer Pig's Magical Broom: Practical Pig, Fiddler Pig and Fifer Pig ride another small broom float adorned with ribbons. The top features a sea. *''The Little Mermaid'': Based on the 1989 animated film. 2 Giant shell make up this Under the Sea, which Sebastian and Flounder host for Ariel. *''Winnie the Pooh'': This 2-in-1 float has the Winnie the Pooh and Piglet ride a giant heffalump and woozle containing a huge jar of Honey, as a bee looks ahead of them. Tigger and 2 performers ride small springy mice floats behind them. Bee climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. Dream of Flight (Burrito and Flying Gauchito) *Burrito and Flying Gauchito's Magical Broom: Burrito and Flying Gauchito ride the last broom float, which has a cap on top. *''Toy Story'' : Based on the Disney and Pixar film. Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Forky, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Mr. Mike, Ducky and Bunny. Slinky Dog's front part perches on it while his back attached to the front with the spring walks behind it a Andy Room. Jessie, Bo Peep, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, and Green Army Men dance in front of it. The performers' costumes were a rumored to receive a twin for the original Big Hero 6 unit from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Dreaming Up!. *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' / Pocahontas: The final float is another 2-in-1 float. Clopin gracefully floats high over houses near Festival of Fools, and Pocahontas and John Smith flying high over the water with the help of Colors of the Wind and happy thoughts, *Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Peter, Ivan Cat, Wolf, Roger Rabbit, Max Goof, Srcooge McDuck, Clara Cluck, José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles wave rainbow-colored ribbons behind the float. Show facts *'Theme song': "Dreams of Fantasy" *'Show Stop Song:' "Journey to Imagination" *'Songs featured:' **'OPENING / DREAM OF FANTASY:' ***''"Brazzle Dazzle Day"'' / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND:' ***''"Alice in Wonderland"'' / "All in the Golden Afternoon" / "I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" **'PINOCCHIO:' ***''"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee"'' / "I've Got No Strings" / "Give a Little Whistle" **'DISNEY PRINCESSES / FROZEN:' ***''"Once Upon a Dream"'' / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "I See the Light" / "Let it Go" / "For the First Time in Forever" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID:' ***''"Under the Sea"'' / "Part of Your World" **'WINNIE THE POOH:' ***''"Heffalumps and Woozles"'' **'TOY STORY:' ***''"You Got A Friend In Me"'' / "I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away" / "We Belong Together" **'THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME / POCAHONTAS FINALE:' ***''"Colors of the Wind"'' / "The Bells of Notre Dame" See also * Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams * Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade * Dreaming Up! Trivia *The parade theme is a remix version of "Dreaming Up!". *The show stop theme Journey to Imagination was a reference to Disneyland's former daytime show Mickey and the Magical Map. *There was a similarly titled parade at Hong Kong Disneyland called Flights of Fantasy Parade and ran from 2011. While they had similar names, both parades had a different soundtrack and theme *The original show stop was about three minutes long. It was cut down to two-and-a-half minutes for pacing. the full version was retained for use on the weekends during park opening rope drop. *During the two-and-a-half minute show stop, characters from each float wave golden banners (the Disney Princesses / Frozen unit uses snow and the Toy Story unit uses space kites). Some floats also have acrobats, including, Alice in Wonderland float, Pinocchio float and Winnie the Pooh float, that perform during the show stop. *Spring Sprite holds is from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Jubilation!. References Category:Upcoming attractions Category:Disneyland Montréal attractions Category:Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Song of the South Category:Melody Time Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Cinderella Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Tangled Category:Frozen Category:Silly Symphonies Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Toy Story Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Pocahontas Category:Peter Pan Category:Make Mine Music Category:Disney parks and attractions